


Snuggles

by Rennasoul



Category: GOT7
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rennasoul/pseuds/Rennasoul
Summary: Snuggling with JB
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/You, Im Jaebum/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever drabble/fanfic, so please go easy on me. Any mistakes are mine since this is unbeta'ed. Am also a very new Ahgase, so I apologise if there are any GOT7 fandom errors.

It was one of those rare, peaceful afternoons.

The rain was flowing down the glass window panes, making the scenery outside look like a blurred painting. 

The rain gave you some respite from the sweltering summer heat that swept the whole country.

Not wanting this opportunity to pass you by, you quickly select a dog-eared book from your shelf and a blanket from your bedroom. You dumped the pink blanket and the 4th book in the Harry Potter series on your wide cream sofa.

Moving to the kitchen, you made a pot of earl grey tea and placed some chocolate chip cookies on a plate - you don't exactly have a sweet tooth, but you always made sure to have a stash of dark chocolate and chocolate chip cookies lying around at home. They were your go-to comfort food. Equipped with a cup of freshly brewed tea and chocolate chip cookies, you moseyed back to your living room and set them on your coffee table. You burrowed into your blanket and settled in for a rejuvenating afternoon with Hogwarts and the Golden Trio.

Two hours passed and you were right in the middle of Harry and his trials in the Tri-Wizard tournament when you felt strong arms engulfing you from behind. 

Oompf! "Jaebum! I thought you had practice till 6pm?" You greeted your lover, pleasantly surprised at his presence. 

"Yeah, but the instructor said that we had the choreography down pat and dismissed us early. He said that we needed and deserved what ever break we can get," Jaebum replied smugly, Im leader was proud of his team, after 7 years, things were finally looking up and falling into place for Got7. 

"So proud of you darling! Always knew that you could do it," you said giving him a peck on the lips.

Humming softly, a smile on his lips, your boyfriend deepened the kiss.

"Mmm, is this sofa full, or do you have space for a fellow Potterhead?" Jaebum asked when you both came up for air, already making himself comfortable next to you. You felt yourself being encased in strong arms underneath the blanket. The remnants of his cologne tickling your nostrils.You could feel his lips curved in a smile next to your neck, legs intertwined with yours. You sighed happily and continued reading.

The two of you spent the rest of your afternoon snuggled together, and it was not long before you heard Jaebum's gentle snores, lulled to sleep from the steady pitter patter of raindrops and his hectic schedule of fan meets and TV appearances catching up to him. 


End file.
